Witch Hazel (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Witch Hazel. 250px |strength = - |health = 1 |cost = 4 |set = Event |class = Smarty |tribe = Flower Plant |ability = End of turn: Destroy a random Zombie and make a 1 /1 Puff-Shroom with Team-Up there. |flavor text = Zombies are always trying to build a bridge out of her.|trait = None}} Witch Hazel is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 4 to play, and has 1 . She does not have any traits, and her ability instantly destroys a random zombie and makes a on that zombie's lane at the end of every turn, starting from the turn she is played. She was introduced in update 1.18.13, along with Transfiguration, Go-Nuts, Haunted Pumpking, Ketchup Mechanic, Fraidy Cat, Sneezing Zombie, Exploding Fruitcake, Unexpected Gifts, and Frankentuar. Origins She is based on plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Her description is a reference to the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail, where a group of villagers are trying to figure out if a woman is a witch. During the conversation, a villager suggests to build a bridge out of the woman, to see if she is made of wood and is, therefore, a witch. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' End of turn: Destroy a random Zombie and make a 1 /1 Puff-Shroom with Team-Up there. *'Set:' Event Card description Zombies are always trying to build a bridge out of her. Update history Update 1.18.13 *Added to the game. Update 1.22.16 * |1 }} Strategies With Despite her stats being weak for her cost, she can destroy a random zombie regardless of health and make a played in the same lane that zombie is destroyed. Keep in mind that this plant is clearly luck-based as she can devastatingly get rid of either a stronger zombie or a weaker one on board. You also want to take note that if she manages to destroy a zombie in the water, a Puff-Shroom will not be made there as Puff-Shrooms does not have the Amphibious trait. If Go-Nuts is on the board, all Team-Up plants will get +1 every turn as long as Witch Hazel has zombies to destroy. If you want Witch Hazel to target the zombie that you want it to destroy, simply try to destroy all other zombies to improve her chances. Overall, she can be a useful plant if used correctly. Each hero has their own uses with Witch Hazel: *Nightcap can use this plant to his advantage as he can use Astro-Shrooms to do damage to the zombie hero every time a Puff-Shroom is made from Witch Hazel's ability. The Puff-Shrooms made from Witch Hazel can also be useful in a mushroom deck with Buff-Shroom and Punish-Shroom. Nightcap can also use any extra Puff-Shrooms made to create extra Pineclones but also remove this plant. Finally, Nightcap can give Witch Hazel strength so that she can defend herself. * and Beta-Carrotina can protect this plant with and other high-health plants. They can also use Pecanolith or Spineapple to allow Witch Hazel to attack back. They can also use to prevent Witch Hazel from taking damage; although Citron also has superpowers that can protect her such as . They can also boost her Health with Photosynthesizer. *Green Shadow can boost her with boosting cards such as Grow-Shroom, Lily of the Valley, or Fertilize to prevent her from being destroyed easily. She can also play Onion Rings to make Witch Hazel a 4/4. However, she should watch out for Rocket Science. * can use her in her flower decks where can heal her health while any zombie that hurts Witch Hazel will be destroyed by Briar Rose. Against While her stats are weak for 4 , her ability can destroy your stronger zombies while making a 1 /1 Puff-Shroom with Team-Up there. But luckily, her ability is completely luck-based, so filling the board with weak zombies can increase the chances of Witch Hazel not targeting strong zombies you have on the board. To take care of her easily, Bungee Plumber, Rolling Stone, or Weed Spray can easily destroy her. Summoning cards like Beam Me Up in her lane can also wipe her out. Gallery 27D1D872-7AD6-457A-8ADF-1CB4C031CF5B.png|Witch Hazel's statistics WitchHazelConjuredbyCosmicFlower.jpg|Witch Hazel's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Flower Witch.jpg|Witch Hazel's card WitchHazelGrayedOutCard.png|Witch Hazel's grayed out card Witch Hazel cardface.png|Witch Hazel's card image Witch Hazel with Garlic.jpg|Witch Hazel on the field WitchHazelDestroyed.jpg|Witch Hazel destroyed Witch Hazel after being Conjured by Unexpected Gifts.png|Witch Hazel's statistics after being Conjured by Unexpected Gifts Witch hazel (2).png|Witch Hazel in Spikeweed Sector Witch Hazel and her ability.jpg|Witch Hazel activating her ability WitchHazelAdPvZH.jpg|Witch Hazel on the advertisement for the Lawn of Doom Bundle 2A76E9CD-53B3-4602-B25A-EC547CF5E39C.jpeg|Witch Hazel on the advertisement for the Lawn of Doom Bundle Boosted and Two Traited Witch Hazel.png|A boosted Witch Hazel with Double-Strike and Strikethrough Trivia *She is currently the second card that can instantly destroy zombies, the first being Winter Squash. **She is the only one of the two that does not require extra cards to do so. See also * Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Flower cards Category:Lawn of Doom cards Category:Instant-kill cards